A quoi tu penses ?
by Redkunst
Summary: "J'aurais aimé que tu me dise, que tu me regarde enfin. Et alors que nous mourrions, sans jamais me regarder, tu te détourna."


Après avoir écouté en boucle _A quoi tu penses_ de Mireille Mathieu pendant deux mois, je me suis mise à écrire ce OS, presque cinq mois plus tard, je finissais cette mini crotte dégoulinante à souhait dans un esprit légèrement différent. Je me demande si ça vous plaira...

_Bonne Lecture_

A quoi tu penses ?

A quoi tu penses ?

C'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je t'ai embrassé.

Les yeux fermés et ta main se levant doucement pour se poser avec la légèreté d'une plume sur ma joue. Tes lèvres se mouvaient lentement contre les miennes, paresseuses. Tu avais l'air si détendu, pas même surpris. Je me suis même demandé un moment si tu n'avais pas lu dans mon esprit mes intentions, peut être l'avais-tu vraiment fait, peut être pas.

A quoi tu penses ?

Nous nous regardions fixement, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il y avait trop de gens dans cette salle à mon goût. J'aurais préféré être seul avec toi. En avais-tu envie toi aussi ? Tes yeux avaient l'air incroyablement fermés, rien ne filtrait de cet esprit penseur. Ton âme barricadé dans un coffre fort, je n'arrivais pas à savoir tes sentiments. Voyais-tu combien j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras ? Le faire, alors qu'il y avait les enfants, était une douce tentation.

A quoi tu penses ?

Enserré dans tes bras, mon corps aimait le tien, le vénérait de la plus belle des manière. Tout ton être chantait sous mes doigts et j'étais honoré d'être le seul à t'entendre. Mais tes yeux obstinément fermés m'intriguaient. Même sous mes caresses, sous tes chants, je sentais ton esprit tourner. J'aurais aimé que tu me dise, que tu me regarde enfin. Et alors que nous mourrions, je fus pris par une douce mélancolie car sans jamais me regarder, tu te détourna.

A quoi tu penses ?

Main dans la main, nous courrions à travers tout Londres.

Le fait d'être pour la énième poursuivit par un meurtrier ne me perturbait pas plus que ce gant. Unique barrage pour que nos deux corps se touchent alors que ton esprit était si éloigné du mien. Ou alors sentais-tu cette même gène mais te forçais à ne pas y penser. Non, suis-je bête, en pleine affaire aucune pensée inutile ne venait parasiter ton cerveau.

A quoi tu penses ?

Alors que tu étais entièrement concentré sur une nouvelle expérience, je me pris à envier ces produits chimiques, ces bouts de corps qui arrivaient à avoir toute ton attention. Serais-je plus intéressant en morceau ? Disséqué dans un examen méticuleux, brûlé sans aucun remord, reposant dans le frigo dans une attente de résultat pour la science.

Je devais sûrement devenir dingue pour vouloir être ce bout d'orteil que tu étais en train de tremper dans un quelconque acide.

A quoi tu penses ?

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, je gardais les yeux fermés. Je savais que tu savais que je ne dormais pas. Sans aucun doute à cause de la tension de mon corps et des battements de mon cœur irréguliers. Je sentais tes doigts passer au dessus de mon visage, comme si tu n'osais pas me toucher. Cela m'intriguais. Qu'est ce qui t'empêchait de poser tes longs doigts sur moi ? Je ne rêvais que de ça, mais toi, de quoi rêvais-tu ?

A quoi tu penses ?

Cette question tournait en boucle alors que tu partais en quatrième vitesse, laissant ouvert une page word sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Intrigué, je lu l'unique phrase d'écrite :

« _Toi et moi contre le monde entier John, si l'un de nous devait partir, ce serait la chose qui manquerait le plus à l'autre. _»

Me retenant de sourire, je pensa que venant de Sherlock, cela sonnait incroyablement romantique.

A quoi tu penses ?

Cette question n'avait plus lieu d'être alors que tes yeux me regardaient enfin. Ton âme s'ouvrait à moi dans sa magnifique complexité. Nos corps nus imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, tes pensées liées aux miennes, nous étions dans une union parfaite. Maintenant, je sentais que rien ne pouvais nous arriver, que nos esprits étaient enfin liés. C'est comme tu l'avais dit :

« _Toi et moi contre le monde entier._ »

« _Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock. _»

**F**in

Personnellement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin. Mais pour ma défense, j'avais commencé ce OS il y a des mois et je ne suis donc plus dans le même état d'esprit au moment où j'ai écris la suite... votre avis ?


End file.
